


Looking Like Some Fairy Land

by MistressTitania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, due South
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Marvel Cameos, mentioned Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: Two women have a most peaceful day holiday shopping in the city by the bay.
Relationships: Elaine Besbriss/Francesca Vecchio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	Looking Like Some Fairy Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I was tempted by the very rare pairing you gave me as an option. Tiny Marvel cameo slipped in because I wanted an excuse for Elaine and Francesca to say no to going down a rabbit hole. I hope you enjoy the mostly lighthearted fluff. The title is from the song "Christmas in San Francisco" by Russ Lorenson

Francesca stepped closer to Elaine trying to get both out of the flow of traffic and the wind that was whipping up around them. The pier was busy with both tourists for the holidays and locals buying gag gifts for exchanges. It had been years since the women had been able to really travel for their vacations. But since the boys moved back they didn’t have to travel to see them, allowing for more options to have actual vacations. This year they flipped a coin and ended up in San Francisco the week after Thanksgiving. They might not have snow but it still felt very festive and magical with lights and decorations. 

“You okay, hon?” Elaine glanced over her shoulder to check on her wife.

“A little cold but Ben will love it so I don’t mind waiting for them to finish getting it ready to ship.” It might not have been what they originally had thought to get but the handmade bowl fit their favorite boys so well. Plus, Ben would love that it was made by a local indigenous craftsman. 

“I think our reservations will be ready by the time they are done so you can warm up while we eat.” Leaning over she placed a kiss on Fran’s very cold cheek. “Do we need gifts for anyone else or are we all done now?” It amused her every year that the Vecchio side of the family was so large that Fran made graphs and charts for all the logistics including gift buying. 

“Nope, donations for those we won’t see in person are done. This was the last thing we needed for the boys. You already sent your folks their stuff. I ordered a stripper be sent to the assisted living place Ma demanded she move into.”

“Sounds go-wait what did you say?” Elaine froze turning to look at Fran, not that she couldn’t see Ma actually asking for a stripper be sent due to a matchmaking attempt.

“I was just checking to make sure you are listening. I think the only gifts that remain are for Diefenbaker and then each other’s gifts.”

“Well the wolf will be happy with any food related item.”

“I was thinking of an exotic meat of the month club for Diefenbaker,” smirking at Elaine.

“You just want your brother’s blood pressure to go higher,” shaking her head used to her wife poking at her older brother in many different ways. But it was always clear they loved each other. It made her a little envious sometimes but she’d learned to let it go. 

“That’s just a bonus. Diefenbaker isn’t a young puppy and deserves to be pampered.”

“I’m not arguing with you on that point. I just know Ray will yell.” At that moment the owner gave them a card with a tracking number on it. “Alright, time to go eat.”

Linking their arms together Fran leaned closer to Elaine as they made their way down the crowded sidewalks. The women just enjoyed the peaceful moment between the two of them in the sea of holiday chaos surrounding them. 

“Decided what you are going to do about the job offer?” Francesca kept her voice as neutral as possible, it was a work in progress.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to accept. You ready to be married to a Professor?” Around twenty years ago Elaine went back to school for a Masters in Criminal Justice. With her 50s creeping ever closer it was time for Elaine to take a slightly less physically demanding job. While she liked her job on the special task force for the DA it was time for something new.

“Yeah, I think I can handle being married to a smarty pants. I knew I was marrying a nerd before I said I do.” 

Elaine paused to sneak a kiss. “Takes one to know one, Doctor Besbriss-Vecchio.”

Everyone reacts to trauma in different ways. After an incident Francesca decided she wanted to try helping people in a very different way. With encouragement from Elaine the other woman went back to school to become a licensed therapist. Her specialty was emotional trauma effecting those in the LGBTQ+ community. Ma bragged often about all her children during bridge nights. But both her children knew they were in second place compared to their spouses.

“Touché. Still I’m happy with whatever you decide. I know you were feeling a little frustrated with your current job.”

“I’ll be putting in my notice when we get back. I won’t start teaching until next fall anyway. Did you ever think of moving out of Chicago?”

“A few times but nothing seriously after we started dating. I would have said something, you know me. I could see discussing a different location for retirement. I love Ma but sadly she won’t last forever. That is my only strong tie to the city at this point. The boys will be fine without us watching over them. Still for now I’m happy with our apartment and cat. I’m telling you now I want a rabbit if we move to a place with a yard. Did you know they can be litterbox trained? I’d still feel bad keeping one only in an apartment.”

“Been researching it have you?” Elaine raised an eyebrow amused at her wife.

“It never hurts to be prepared. I’ve learned a few things from Ben over the years.”

“Where is the restaurant again because this looks more like an industrial business area then a high end restaurant? But I guess rich people are weird.” They paused trying to spot a street sign or at least another person they could ask. 

Suddenly Elaine heard yelling and noticed someone holding a knife running towards them followed by yelling. Spinning Francesca out of the way Elaine timed it just right that her kick sent the knife flying. The man growled turning towards her before he found himself pinned to the ground with webbing. Francesca and Elaine blinked as a man in red and blue fully body costume swung down next to them.

“Are you okay? Unharmed?” The masked man asked. “I’m sorry, he managed to get away from me.”

“Uh, yeah, we are fine. Don’t worry about it. I know how suspects can be sneaky sometimes,” smiling at what was obviously a young man. “Both my wife and brother have complained before about suspects being slippery than the eels mom once tried to make for Christmas.”

Elaine just shuddered remembering the horror that year. They were lucky the pizza place around the corner was still open since it was owned by a lovely pagan couple. 

“People eat eels? Sorry, not important. But you have family in law enforcement? Do they work in this city? Most of them have seemed very friendly.” The young man seemed to sense the thief was about to say something and quickly webbed the man’s mouth closed. “Thank you for the assistance. I’ll get this man to the proper authorities.”

“Aren’t you normally in New York and not San Francisco?” asked a puzzled Elaine. She listened when Fraser and Ray argued over the vigilantes. 

“Uh, would you believe superhero exchange program?”

“No, but I’ll accept it. Do you need any help getting him to the station?” Not caring one bit if he was a superhero, Francesca liked the young man and didn’t have a problem switching plans if needed.

“Thank you for your assistance Mrs. Besbriss-Vecchio but we have it under control now. Just sign this quick witness report and I can let you get back to your vacation.” A man in suit stepped from the shadows. 

Opening her mouth to ask questions Francesca stayed quiet after a look from Lainey. They did want to enjoy the last few days of vacation without being stuck in government building. In her younger days maybe she would have pushed it. But no matter what her brother thought she was able to think before acting. 

It really did end up taking only a few minutes. Both women deliberately ignored how much information this government agent seemed to have so quickly on both of them. Ray would never stop yelling if they got recruited at their age into a secret non-secret government agency. 

“Thank you again for your assistance, Ma’am,” said the spider themed hero. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo, I wouldn’t want you to be late for finishing homework,” teased Elaine as she finished signing her name.

“Thanks! I can’t get a lower grade in History again or I’ll be grounded,” the young man whined without thinking.

Francesca turned to the agent in charge. “You need to get the kid a mentor in subterfuge. He is really bad at that part. Unless you can stop with letting a minor fight crime.”

Behind her the hero known as Spider-man was making noises of denial.

“That method was tried once. He crashed a plane in response. I’ll take it under advisement but if you ever want a career change here is my card. Heroes are always in the need for mental health help. Now can we give you a ride to the restaurant? We got them to push your reservation back so you still can enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Uh, I’m good. Maybe twenty years ago my answer would have been different. I think we just need you to point us in the restaurants direction and we can take it from there.”

Elaine was not that surprised her wife was offered a job by the cloak and dagger crew. Her wife was something special after all. 

Sensing she was being watched Francesca looked up and recognized the look on her wife’s face. Decades later and it still takes her breath away just as much as when she met her at the altar. With a few easy directions the women gave a wave and started walking. They heard the start of lecture about the importance of secret identities. 

“It’s too bad we can’t tell the boys. This would win the next strange story contest.” 

Elaine couldn’t help but laugh and kiss the pout of Francesca’s face. “Maybe someday we’ll get the excuse to break the NDA.”

“Did you notice-“

“No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“Still what..”

“No.”

“Any regrets on not going with them to take the guy into custody?”

“Not a one. We both know the type. That was not the end of the chaos, that was only the start of it. I just want a nice meal with my wife and then back to our hotel room for some adult fun.”

“Smooth talker. I think I can agree to that. Oh look there is the restaurant across the street, we had been so close.”

As Elaine opened the door from the corner of her eye she saw a figure going over roof tops wearing red and blue quickly followed by a very large black blur. Turning her eyes forward she followed Francesca inside glad the restaurant looked as nice as the online reviews said.

“Hey, love what do you thinking about getting Ray some Avenger pajamas for Christmas too?”

“He will want to know why I giggle every time I see them so yes I will order a pair that will probably beat us to Chicago.”

“Perfect.” Pulling Francesca in for a hug. “I love you. And I have never regretted spending a day with you.”

“Everyone thinks you are so darn tough, big shot with the DA but I know you really are just a softie. I love you too.”

Turning they faced the amused Hostess.

“Can I help you?” 

“We have reservations for Besbriss-Vecchio.”

“Follow me please.”

The view was gorgeous overlooking the charming city. In the distance there was a slight bit of black smoke rising that the women dutifully ignored. Tomorrow they would be leaving the city anyway and back to Chicago for the new chapter of their lives together.

The End


End file.
